A brotherly valentine's day
by PsychogirlvsThe Dark Warrior
Summary: Late Valentine's day oneshot! Warning including Greg x Rodrick fluff! Greg is six year old boy and making a valentine's card ( because he admires Rodrick) for Rodrick but a accident happens which includes Rowley and black paint.


**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Diary of a wimpy kid!**

* * *

**A brotherly Valentine's day!**

Greg was a six year old boy who admired his sixteen year old brother Rodrick very much so when it was Valentine's day he decided to make a valentines card for him. At school Greg was busy making a valentine card with heart stickers and glitter that he didn't notice his best friend Rowley sitting next to him and also making a card but for a girl he liked.

Rowley looked over at Greg and said "who are you making a card for Greg?". Greg paused with decorating his card and blushed but he didn't answer. Rowley huffed in disapprovement and said again "who are you making a card for?". Greg narrowed his eyes at Rowley in annoyance and grabbed his card and decorating tools and went to sit somewhere else.

The teacher looked at Greg and Rowley and rose her eyebrow since those two were best friends since forever so it was rare for her to see them spilt up. Greg was almost done with his card until Rowley who was very clumsily spilled black paint on the card and Greg. Greg was shocked as Black paint covered him and his card, he grew very angry at Rowley and scream "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID!". Rowley winced at Greg and started to cry and run to the girls toilet. The teacher looked shocked at Greg and said "Greg let's get you cleaned up ".

Later Greg was cleaned up he looked at his black card and remembered why he was mad then he looked at the clock and realized he only had 30 minutes before Rodrick had to pick him up with his van. So he grabbed a red marker and wrote _happy valentine's Rodrick_. He frowned knowing all his hard work was ruined by Rowley but his friend was clumsily so he decided to forgive him.

When Rodrick appeared waiting for Greg at the classroom door, the teacher walked over to him and said "Um there was an accident with your brother Greg and his best friend Rowley, Rowley spilled black paint on your brother and his valentines card and he was quite upset with Rowley". Rodrick nodded in understanding and said "I will talk to him".

Greg saw his brother and smiled, he walked over to him with his card and bag and said "Let's go!" Rodrick smiled and said "Well aren't you in a hurry!". Greg pouted as his big brother as he just laughed at him . Rodrick turned and walked to his van with Greg following him.

When they arrived at home their parents weren't there since they went out with some friends. Greg said "Rodrick I have a surprise for you!". Rodrick looked at his little brother with a surprised look but nodded as he sat down on the couch. Greg turned and grabbed the card and handed to him while blushing lightly. Rodrick read the card and smiled and kissed his brother's cheek and said "happy valentine's day to you too Greg".

Rodrick then opened his phone and looked at the time, he then turned to look at Greg and said "Let's order pizza and watch a movie". Greg nodded variously as his brother laughed at him again. When the pizza arrived they watched a movie.

Soon Greg was feeling tired and fell asleep on Rodrick who paused the movie and laid Greg in his bed before Rodrick left Greg said to his brother "Stay here I'm scared something will eat me!"Rodrick smirked and said "Ok". He laid next to his little brother while wrapping his arms around his waist when Greg was asleep he kissed his brother's forehead and said "I will always protect you". He then closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**8 years later **

Rodrick smirked as his brother turned and growled angry at him while storming off to his room. Rodrick turned and walked to his room and opened a draw and took out the valentines card that Greg gave him when he was 6. Rodrick smiled and thought _It's fun to mess with you Greg but I will always protect you even though you don't need any._ He put the card back in the draw and went out of his room and to Greg's room to annoy him some more.

* * *

**My first Diary of a wimpy kid fanfiction! :D**

**please review!**


End file.
